Concealed
by Hallconen
Summary: [Temas y escenas homosexuales, no parejas] [Saga WholeCake, otro modo de llevarse al príncipe a su boda] El Chef de los Sombreros de paja no requería de un tutor, si lo permitía o no, recibiría sus clases antes de volver a su reino. Las cicatrices del ojos azules presionan el lado amable del cirujano y del fénix, e incluso de algunos más. TWO SHOT.


**+++H+++**

 **Of dreams I'm not prepared to know.  
Makes me feel bold.**

 **+++H+++**

Concluyó.

El largo inconveniente de piratas (Sombreros de paja y aliados) contra _**legiones**_ tanto de súper humanos como inconvenientes cazadores; Pasó totalmente tras el último anochecer.

No más horas con el corazón en sus puños, sin luchas, ni alta vigilancia.

Retornaron a un limbo piratesco.

Lo normal.

Hoy apenas siendo primeras horas de la mañana, Law se levantó de su provisional cama en el taller del nariz-larga adaptado como habitación de invitados. Su submarino zarpaba a la par, no obstante; Chopper necesitó de su asistencia y uno que otro conocimiento para tratar a sus amigos.

Los piratas del corazón trabajaron más que su capitán, por ello el peli-negro suspendió a todos para que descansaran.

Hoy el resto de piratas comenzaban tal cual sus obligaciones, dejando de lado que algunas ocupaciones no eran para optimizar el manejo del Thousand.

Luffy dormía hasta la hora de otra comida, Franky preparaba nuevos mecanismos de anclas-salva-usuarios que surgían desde las salidas de los Channels.

Nami y Jimbe monitoreaba la ruta así como le impartía unas clases de "navegación intensiva" al peli-verde…. Aun así había aliados que no salían al exterior debido a la seca temperatura.

El cirujano debió percatarse que el silencio de la cocina después del desayuno no sería familiar. Le habían asegurado que la recuperación de Sanji era inmediata, que él era el _brillo_ que los hacia felices, contentos desde el estómago.

Blackleg estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermería, a manos entrelazadas y con la mirada cabizbaja le esperaba, puesto que no tenía pensado compartir su dilema con el joven reno.

- _Hmmm_ \- murmuró Law, dándole a saber que notaba que estaba ahí, en esa diminuta habitación.

El rubio abrió la boca, tardando un poco en soltar un simple _hola_.

Ambos quedan en silencio, Law tomó asiento en la silla personal de Tony después de ponerse la camisa del perchero que dejo aquí anoche. Inmediatamente le cedió la palabra al rubio, así que o proseguía o podía irse e intentar después.

Sanji no tardaría en explicar su propósito.

-¿Puedes borrar?- Aun parecía que desconocía el total uso de la Ope-ope.

Tragó saliva, se tardaba en explicarse. Se dio unos segundos para una figurativa _palmada_ _de valor_ al encenderse un cigarrillo.

-¿Borrar cicatrices?-.

El cirujano no recordó alguna operación similar…. Creía que los Sombreros de paja no le daban importancia a las marcas de guerra.

El torso de Zoro con esas espinas de pez, Luffy con su cruz de sobreviviente…. las marcas pequeñas de Ussop. Franky y Nami parecían dar a saber que no tenían por qué ocultar como dieron todo por el equipo.

Salvo que Sanji era… discreto.

Law le reconocía por tener un estilo de lucha rápido, hábil para esquivar, ligero para volar y nadar, de duros ataques tan impactantes como ser derribado por un galeón arrojado por un **Shambles**.

El cocinero debía especificar lo que le molestaba, y desde los ojos de Trafalgar, el oji-azul se quitó su camisa de ligero y delgado algodón. No le veían usar trajes desde que volvieron al Sunny.

Le desconcertaba no ver heridas pasadas, ¿Acaso su Haki podía distribuirse por todo su cuerpo?, de esa manera sus oscuras prendas disimulaban esa armadura.

-Borrar… No, intercambiar epidermis probablemente, no puedo crear o destruir, solo modificar y eso no implica un elemento por algo que no tengo.- Sin ver el problema aun, Law no le influía expectativas convincentes.

 _Sanji comprendía_. -Entonces puedes deformarlo,- Su mano izquierda subió a sus labios para remover su cigarrillo, pese que Law se lo quitó antes. –Convertirlo algo más.-

El cocinero analizó el uso de esa fruta como si él fuera el cirujano. Deseaba solucionar esto a como dé lugar si significaba manipular las manos del oji-gris.

Después de que Trafalgar asintiera estando de acuerdo en ese método. Sanji se dio la vuelta dejando que Law observara los cortes rojizos y cafés que perforaron su espalda baja. Una sucia palabra decora la vista contraria a su vientre, el oji-gris la deletreaba en su mente recibiendo un escalofrió por lo brutal de tal caligrafía.

Burdos cortes, remarcados unos sobre otros, una palabra corta que salió mal al primer intento y siguió intentándose sobre la misma.

…

 **++H++**

 **Zonas tropicales impredecibles.  
Los barcos aliados viajan a la guerra de Wano.**

Por ser temerario, o por su ideal de caballerosidad, ¿Qué tenía la culpa?.

El oji-azul se creía sacrificio; con esas decisiones no buscaba involucrar a sus camaradas pese que las eligiera para protegerlos, _para alejarlos_ …

El cocinero era un nudo marino y aunque Luffy conociera como estaba hecho, no le daba la sabiduría de predecir sus impulsos o de deshacerlo para que las velas de este barco no detuvieran su viaje.

Demandaba el papel de "Robin", lo pidió mientras Law lo había propuesto como una extraña broma, una táctica con gracia.

Tras recuperar al cocinero del barco **FireTank,** evitaron la total entrada al territorio de una Emperatriz; pese que no se fueron sin robar lo necesario: Ahora la ida a Wano mantenía sus espaldas pendientes a los sabotajes, especialmente a los asaltos.

 _Porque navegar en el nuevo mundo con los Poneglyphs en orden no era una estupenda carga que presumir a alta mar._

Las rocas y copias necesitaban ser leídas, _comprendidas_. Por ello esta dama de cabellos negros; Nico Robin, se mantuvo al lado del rey pirata jr.

Robin no era prófuga por ser cobarde, no huía de las batallas porque Monkey D. Luffy no permitiría que se integrara a otra organización.

Precauciones fueron tomadas, misiones asignadas _, esa_ misma que el cocinero del Thousand tomó responsabilidad.

Pues que mejor papel para el cocinero que el traducir estos rompecabezas.

 **Éste es el truco;**

La propuesta de Trafalgar consistía en confundir a sus enemigos, quienes posiblemente buscaban directamente a Nico, _una mujer_ , ante el hecho de que la captura podría darse entre perder a Nami o Robin, había una manera segura de mantener a la sabia oji-café fuera del peligro.

 _El intercambio de corazones era una manera de decirles a sus enemigos que se jodan._

Pero igualmente la idea de tener a Sanji en el cuerpo femenino…. Requeriría de adiestramiento, y aun así ¿Quién le diría que si al rubio?

La reunión fue entre la hora de la comida y la pregunta fue casual, como si nadie tomara la idea del cirujano enserio.

Aunque la manera en que Sanji la acepto volvió a todos serios, mudos. Las miradas de la alianza cayeron en Luffy, quien no quitaba los ojos del cocinero tampoco.

 _El oji-azul demostraba su profesionalismo y su corazón para defender a la arqueóloga._

Con el apoyo del capitán, Sanji pidió ser el cebo, pidió que la peli-negra usara su cuerpo como camuflaje y él protegería el de ella.

En varias ocasiones el cambio fue exitoso: Adentrándose en tripulaciones como aliada, fingiendo ser la víctima, especialmente funcionaba en infiltraciones.

…

Cuando el ataque llegó, provino de un barco colosal, uno sublimemente construido para deambular y dominar mares por la superficie.

 _El enemigo surgió por debajo de las flotas aliadas._

Ese barco usaba el usual revestimiento de burbuja. El que le dejaba viajar hasta por las más fuertes presiones marítimas. Esa capa jabonosa abarcaba la inmensidad del navío, cual no mostraba en sus laterales la madera que le tenía a flote, si no nichos especiales para sus capturas.

Era un puñado de cárceles individuales que hacían flotar una amplia cubierta.

Mitad prisión, mitad barco común y corriente. Si, de esos con cañones, ballestas, cuerdas y velas.

La tripulación detenía primero a Luffy, dejándolos a la defensiva, molestias como estas no debían atrasarlos.

Los piratas de Marco subieron inmediatamente ante esa aparición, cuando el fénix confirmo que serían enemigos entonces voló tan alto convirtiéndose en un fuego pirotécnico atacando el barco mientras los demás actuaban derribando las cuerdas de los invasores.

Los barcos de Minks rodeaban los puntos ciegos derribando las jaulas y liberando marines y civiles.

El barco de Marco servía como anzuelo para que lo atacaran, pues los Sombreros de paja no eran de gran numero.

Robin y Sanji se encontraban en la biblioteca del Sunny, este hubiera sido un día común de investigación si no fuera por este enfrentamiento.

Nico miraba por la ventana como el marimo provechaba tener todo ese entrenamiento para él solo. No haría daño asomarse, pero no era él mismo, _no más piernas indestructibles, hola habilidades de usuario que no sabía usar._

La peli-negra se había ofrecido en enseñarle lo básico pese que la rechazó para que avanzara con su tarea. No se dejaban solos porque Sanji posiblemente rompería su palabra de no-tocarse.

Un gran puño proveniente de un **Elephant Gun** destruyó la capa exterior de la cubierta por la mitad. Las jaulas se separaron cayendo al mar. Aunque muchas volvían a su lugar por culpa de unas cadenas, los prisioneros se ahogaban en aquellas que se hundían.

Sanji (Nico), salió a ayudar a los sobrevivientes que trepaban las cuerdas del Sunny, Solo este cuerpo del cocinero era probablemente inmune a ser capturado, por eso se hizo el cambio. Ahora la peli-negra tenía fuerza e imagen para no ser tomada a la ligera.

El capitán apareció, un líder de arrebatadores que traía en mano un solo **Bounty,** Marco luchaba contra él, en cierto momento Luffy se unió a atemorizarlo.

El fénix azul quemo sus manos para desarmarlo. A mala suerte hizo polvo la fotografía del cartel.

Cuando descubrieron que un pedazo de la recompensa describía a un integrante del grupo de Monkey, entonces corrieron al Thousand, tanto por que estaban otra vez sumergiéndose y por qué había que huir tras llenarse de inocentes desconocidos.

Como método desesperado, las jaulas que funcionaban fueron lanzadas contra el Sunny y aliados. Las barras metálicas se abrían como dientes devorando pedazos de los barcos.

Todos se unían para destrozar las cadenas antes de perder a sus amigos Minks, El Duque Inuarashi y Pedro desviaban los ganchos que arrastraban la enorme prisión que se llevaba a Nekomamushi.

Balas caían cerca casi derribando los barcos con las salvajes olas. Mientras más liberaban perdían la misma cantidad de luchadores.

No había opción, Sanji y Robin ayudaban en presencia pues apropósito olvidaban lo incapaces que eran. Law salió de su submarino, no había aparecido pues fue el primero en ser derribado, su tripulación se ocupaba de no hundirse.

Trafalgar logró intercambiar balas de cañones por aliados capturados, funcionaban en la mayoría de los casos hasta que aparecieron largas y detalladas jaulas ideales para aves exóticas, _no humanos_.

No imaginaban lo duras que eran, ni lo rápido que Zoro tuvo que proteger el cuerpo de Robin de ser capturado. Esas tres Katanas tuvieron que ser cubiertas de Haki para desviar el **Kairoseki.**

-No a mí, imbécil. ¡No me hagas admitir que cuides mi cuerpo!, ¿Dónde está Robin-chan?.-

-Da lo mismo, nadie se va. Órdenes del capitán.- Se había enterado de que ellos eran el objetivo, por ello Chopper, Ussop y Nami formaron un trio de "no me puedes atrapar".

Zoro y Nico localizaron a sus amigos, de último se percataron del inconsciente cuerpo del cocinero sostenido por Law, quien se negaba a entregarlo al enemigo.

Tenían más de cuatro horas persiguiendo el galeón que poco a poco se escondía en el mar. Luffy se estiraba de jaulas a barcos buscando prisioneros sin percatarse de que su cocinero parecía ser el objetivo de esta legión.

Creían que esta táctica de ocultar a Nico seria efectiva, que sería útil que Sanji retornara solito a casa si terminaba capturado. La confusión de cuerpos les ayudaría de algún modo, pero no así, perdieron dos contendientes por miedo.

Blackleg había sido empujado e inmediatamente noqueado, dependía de no ser apartado de sus amigos gracias al cirujano defendiéndolo.

Toda arma les apuntaba, prisiones, cadenas, espadas y molestas cuerdas.

Las balas tambalearon el barco derribando piratas al mar, Robin tomó a Sanji ordenándole a Trafalgar que hiciera el cambio de corazón. El agitado peli-negro se aferraba al brazo de Roronoa evitando caer al mar pues colgaban de la garra del Sunny.

Les enfocó y cambio papeles a segundos _antes de ser capturado_ , el peli-verde era arrastrado con todo y barco por esa jaula pues jamás soltó al oji-gris. Estando ocupado con este usuario le quedaba gritarle unas ofensas motivacionales al cocinero.

El oji-azul lanzó a la arqueóloga a los brazos de Brook (quien corría por el agua). El tez-blanca siguió volando aunque el palpitante dolor en su cabeza descortinaba su **Sky Walk**.

Si repeler la prisión andante no funcionaba, entonces había que arruinar el mecanismo. Sanji voló, perseguía el galeón pateando un hueco en el centro.

Había tuberías, caminos agitados, llenos de piratas y niños, el rubio empujaba a los trabajadores de su camino y aplasta toda maquinaria.

Para cuando encontró la salida, enemigos a su alrededor reían, tenían de rehenes a Minks y ex piratas de Barbablanca. El vice-capitán se abrió paso, un enmascarado de armadura negra caminaba lentamente con esa larga lanza en su mano izquierda.

-Chef Sombrero de paja. De rodillas o ejecutamos.-

Treinta rehenes, cuarenta y tres enemigos, dos vice capitanes. Si levantaba su pierna podría derribar de diez en diez…. Levanto el talón derecho y-

-Equivocado.- Respondió el segundo líder (otro caballero de armadura) e inmediatamente cortaron el cuello de un Mink ciervo.

Sanji perdió el aliento, aturdido por el frio acto, ellos tomaban seriamente sus movimientos si no hacía lo dicho.

Se dejó caer al suelo, piratas pisaron sus manos y piernas al amarrarlo, incluso cubrieron su boca. Inmediatamente el oscuro enmascarado le cargó mientras tras cada paso ahorcaban y apuñalaban a los prisioneros.

…

Los Sombreros de paja y aliados pensaron que el recubrimiento del galeón era naturalmente lento, no obstante, aun con jaulas siendo arrastradas por el océano; inmediatamente se cubrieron y huyeron dentro del mar.

De alguna forma Jimbei y sus compañeros estabilizaron las olas y rescataron todo humano y Mink. Sin tiempo de saludos ni agradecimientos; Luffy se trepo en la espalda del hombre-pez ordenando que siguieran a nado libre el barco que se había llevado a _su amigo_ y a Sanji.

Cuando el capitán desapareció; los aliados se separaron, unos seguirían a Luffy y otros intentarían repeler los botes sorpresa que les atacaban.

 **++Trece días después++**

 _-¿Él mismo sabe quién es? ¿O van a convencerlo de ser alguien más?-_

 _-Prevenía que fuera un obstáculo, ¡difícil de domar!, los rumores me decepcionan… este es un pirata corriente.-_

 _-Sigue siendo quien buscamos.-_

 _-Su sangre lo delata, pásenlo al líder.-_

 _-Al líder.-_

 _-Al con el líder.-_

Cada comentario provenía de bocas diferentes, de distribuidores del bajo mundo submarino juzgando el cuerpo del rubio aceptando que era por quien pedían en ese recién publicado cartel.

El barco prisión ancló dentro de otro buque tranquilamente flotando en el suelo marino. La enorme ciudad artificial servía como escondite para los culpables de este secuestro.

Sanji pasaba sus horas en diferentes habitaciones, en solitario o vigilado por ese inusual personaje de armadura.

Parece que tras la semana de viajar de prefecturas a otras "paqueterías", al fin alcanzó el centro de operaciones, el principal culpable de su estadía en este barco hundido.

Cada exportador tenía sus métodos de traslados; Pequeños submarinos, puentes de burbujas, enviarlo con una estampa en su frente e incluso en barcos compactos donde el desconocido de armadura le acompañaba pese lo incomodo que fuese.

Le controlaban abrigado de cuerdas, con complicados nudos alrededor de sus piernas que eran ajustados constantemente. Parecía un tejido de bufanda casi convirtiéndolo en sirena; aunque tenía una ridícula movilidad para caminar.

 _Le tenían saludable_ , comía con sus propias manos inigualables filetes de peces, como postre le daban un caramelizado caballo de mar para eliminar el dolor de cabeza a falta de sol. Bebía el agua más clara.

El hombre de oscura armadura vigilaba su baño privado durante su ducha, el desconocido radiaba cordialidad…

…

Sanji respiró profundo, comiéndose ese aliento en shock, los músculos en su cuello se tensaban, no esperaba que este conflicto implicara a su familia de sangre. –Vinsmoke.- con eso se referían a él.

 _Pasaron días para olvidar la invitación a su boda, ahora se percataba que el Germa66 ampliaba su convocatoria de captura._

El ojos azules se había visto al espejo pocas veces, buscaba en su cara y su piel el por qué estaba aquí. Podía contar con una mano cuantos humanos del North Blue conoció. Esos que tenían sangre de ancestros, de su tipo de piel y cabello, de complexión de grandes pulmones y de sangre negativa.

 _¿Quiénes propusieron coleccionar otros humanos? Probablemente el autor de esta idea se escondía en el siglo vacío._

Si lo veía de este modo entonces accidentalmente insultaba a su propia madre por parecerse a ella.

Perdónalo, perdonen a Sanji por pensarlo, él no quería estar aquí y tampoco herir de tercera mano la borrosa imagen de Sola.

…

Un hombre de cabello lima plateado vestía tal como un millonario recién salido del **Gran Tesoro** , además de su antifaz, en su mano cargaba un bastón con un diminuto dragón tallado en la punta.

 _-Sin temores, tímido y desconcertado Vinsmoke.-_

Blackleg evitaba su mirada pues el hombre se había acomodado al filo de la cama junto a él.

Amablemente con la punta de los dedos guiaba el rostro de Sanji para que le viese a los ojos tras la máscara.

-No fuiste el único que capturamos.-

Lo entendió como "demostrarás modales por el bien de otras vidas".

 _Sanji luchaba con cero palabras_.

El líder, **el definitivo** ; le manipulaba para sentarlo en una de sus piernas. El silencioso cocinero miraba fijamente al quieto caballero dándoles la espalda, tieso como escultura hueca.

-Uno de tus aliados quedó a dos laboratorios de escapar.- Seguía susurrando, esa voz áspera le disgustaba por permanecer tranquila. Uno de sus pulgares masajeaba la mejilla derecha del tez blanca, conversaba con él como un "inocente muchacho".

-El trato es que simplemente si uno va contra las reglas el castigo es para los demás.- Paseaba sus manos por su cara, el olor a azúcar y jarabe era más intenso que una fragancia.

El peli-gris ladeaba su cabeza esperando que Sanji abriera sus sentimientos.

-Eres una entrega obediente,- Le felicitó. -Tus amigos se encontraban tan enérgicos que pensaron en irse antes de llevarte a nuestro destino.- Sus halagos no combinaban con su repentino enojo

El oji-azul no contestaba ni a la más ofensiva opinión. Si el hombre le comentaba esto es por que traía consigo un castigo por la culpa de otro Sombrero de paja.

 _Aceptaría la tortura si eso les distraía de dañar a sus amigos._

El hombre introdujo su mano llena de anillos dentro de las prendas del rubio, su palma masajeaba su trasero introduciéndose, hundiendo su dedos y pasando sus dedos por su entrada.

Era inevitable que se tensara tratando de alejarse, el hombre sonreía malicioso.

Su agarre comenzó a ser brusco, el cocinero le alejaba con su hombro, no funciono por mucho.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lento, no se separaba de su cara. –El supernova Bege no pudo retenerte, _**entregarte obediente**_ ….- Acaricio las manos del tez blanca que se entrelazaban entre ellas sin metales ni cuerdas.

-Eres satisfactoriamente sencillo, otros negociarían su libertad cambiando lugares.-

Se abstenía de romperle la cara tras esa comparación. La asquerosidad de este instante superaba sus experiencias en guerra, definitivamente era débil ante este tormento…

El líder desataba el tejido entre sus piernas, _¿Qué le decía que Sanji no atacaría preciso y letal?_

Aun así el desgraciado le empujo al suelo, desechó el rol suave y cordial por un mal humor. -¿Así es como será?, ¿Tu esposa tendrá que hacer todo? ¿Concebir montándote y parir a tus espaldas?- Se lanzó sobre el cocinero abriendo sus piernas aunque se sentó sobre su vientre.

–Tendrá que enamorarse de tu indiferencia, de tu rostro…-

El oji-azul decidió que desde aquí concluiría esta intimidad. Le mostraría que **Sanji** era capaz de esforzarse hasta la muerte para que nadie derramase lágrimas en su compañía.

Blackleg defendió su orgullo, golpeaba la espalda del maldito con sus rodillas, sin embargo, el hombre no se movía pese que sentía perfectamente que con esa fuerza podría lanzarlo fuera este barco.

El peli-plateado se inclinó aún más, -Te odiará por ser su destinado príncipe de por vida.- Decía que sería el peor candidato de entre otros prometidos que entregó anteriormente.

Sanji puso sus manos sobre las del peli-gris pues quería quitárselas de su cuello, le asfixiaba con esos dedos que desprendían un fluido pegajoso. Con tal fluido cubrió sus piernas y manos contra el suelo, un poco de ello entro en su boca, accidentalmente lo saboreó.

 _ **Miel**_ _, Miel de usuario._

-Te representaré ante la Yonko Linlin. Volverás al lado de los Vinsmokes, beneficiaras a mi tripulación y a tu padre.-

Blackleg demostraba su aborrecimiento al mostrarle su dentadura, firmemente soportando el impulso de explotar iniciando una lucha, tenía que dejarlo hablar pues desconocía quien estaba aún luchando como él quisiera hacerlo ahora mismo.

El peli-gris le golpeo a mano abierta para corregir esa mueca. -Si tu calidez no surge después de que hagas este favor por mí; Me harás recomendarle a Big mom que uno de sus hijos te eduque.-

Reviso cada centímetro de su piel. Volvía a reprenderlo incluso si cerraba los ojos bloqueando sus nauseas.

-Imagínalo, serás atado públicamente a una familia pirata, te envidiaran por el trofeo de mujer que fingirán darte, pero a la sombra del reino se complacerán contigo a como les plazca.-

Sonrió por como el ojos azules se estaba pensativo y serio, absolutamente se negaba.

De alguna manera el usuario absorbió la pegajosa miel que aprisionaba al príncipe, la desapareció completamente.

Le ofreció su mano levantándolo inmediatamente, el hombre le analizaba como si quisiera corregir su postura salvo que no reconocía la perfecta personalidad que Zeff corrigió en pocos años.

Sanji sospechaba que la siguiente fase de aprendizaje de "príncipe comprometido" implicaría menos ropa por como el bastardo pervertido pretendía dominarle.

 **++H++**

-Demuéstrame el valor que tienes para esa familia. Tu linaje de tecnología y modificaciones sobrehumanas se dice que se heredó a todo hijo.- El alta voz se difuminaba en el techo, el tenebroso eco no era si no estupideces para el rubio.

 _Lo ignoraba_.

Sanji se encontraba de pie en arena blanca, literalmente fina arena sobre lo que solía ser un teatro antiguo. La altura de los asientos vacíos le hacía sentir que lo habían metido a un poso de renacuajos.

Cada elemento que le rodeaba variaba en marfiles y blancos, al menos así no tropezaría ni chocaría con las paredes.

 _El cocinero se estaba de pie con su camisa arrugada, faltándole sus zapatos y pantalones._

Con brillantes esposas en cada muñeca; una de ellas evitaba que soltara el arma que le dieron, ni siquiera la escogió el mismo, su anfitrión lo despojó igualmente de sus pantalones deseando ver si era su propia fuerza o Haki de armadura lo que dominaba.

En su mano izquierda el asa de un mazo Morning Star (una esfera con espinas de acero) le hacía lento _, no necesitaba lastimarse los tendones arrastrando esa cosa._

Sus piernas también usaban sus propios brazaletes, esta vez conectadas por cadenas delgadas pero firmes.

Al otro lado de la arena; A Trafalgar le faltaba el aliento, posiblemente cansado de ser arrastrado aquí. Carecía de su camisa o suéteres, su pantalón de mezclilla tenía rasgaduras, era de esperar que luchara a patadas pues enormes esposas de Kairoseki ataban sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

 _Si Sanji debía matarlo con ese extravagante mazo, entonces Law tenía que dispararle con la pequeña pistola en su mano._

No digería que Law era quien huía sin tener éxito. Juzgándolo a la par de esas esposas entonces lo felicitaba por ser el único que ideara una apertura sin depender de su fruta.

Desde el mirador privado; el peli-gris compartía la vista con el guardia de Blackleg, se hablaba así mismo pues daba órdenes de que nadie le respondiera la más capciosa pregunta.

-¿Quién mejor que sus aliados para castigarse mutuamente?.- Colocó sus manos en el cristal dejando que su aliento ensuciara su mirador.

-Si el cirujano de la muerte lo hiere, entonces se lo haremos saber al Sombrero de paja, Su guerra nos dará tiempo de entrar en Tottoland.-

-Le había pedido a mi capitán que yo sería quien te matara si nos traicionabas. Escoria pirata.- Rogaba que el peli-negro tratara de callarlo con esa arma.

Con gusto le daría la espalda mientras el cirujano intentaba apuntarle. Sanji no podía asistir herido a la fiesta de té.

Los Vinsmokes se reirían del rubio antes de ejecutar a este hombre del antifaz.

Trafalgar siguió el juego. Le miraba de pies a cabeza, su contrincante no padecía de nada negativo en su cuerpo más allá de unos moretones. –Blackleg-ya, Nuestro Mink me pidió el devorarte, salvo que primero esperaba obligarte a producir alimentos hasta que trozaras tus propias manos en un procesador.-

-No sería más que un día normal sirviendo a mi capitán.- Consideraría tortura el separarlo de sus amigos y asignarlo como ingeniero entre su masculina tripulación.

Sanji arrastró su mazo repleto de espinas, le costaba levantarlo y avanzar.

Law se volteó tres cuartos, apuntó al brazalete izquierdo del cocinero liberándole de tal arma de gladiador.

-Ven, intenta robarme las últimas balas.- Law invoco Haki en sus manos y en la pistola, reforzaba su extraña forma de empuñarla.

El cocinero se abrió paso directamente contra él. Hizo golpes rápidos y fáciles de leer, no parecían totalmente de fantasía pues no los interrumpía.

El tez blanca rodeaba al peli-negro mirando el daño que hasta el momento llevaba contra las esposas que Law usaba para bloquearlo. Necesitaba el arma de Trafalgar para rasguñar ese Kairoseki.

-¡No funcionará!.- Sanji imitaba los puñetazos de Luffy mientras compartía opiniones con el oji-gris.

El cirujano concordaba, irían por la llave o pretenderían matarse. Esquivo seis golpes más para dejar que su pecho recibiera esos torpes puños, Sanji termino lanzándose con una patada doble cayendo de espaldas dándole así oportunidad a Law.

El Cirujano corrió pretendiendo lanzarse contra el estómago del rubio con sus rodillas. Cayó en la arena pues el cocinero rodó a su derecha. –Siempre fuiste un príncipe prófugo, ¿Pero eres de los que tiene miedo de sus propios colegas?.-

 _Law tenía razón_ , no debió demostrar coraje en el combate si se suponía que era un noble perdido entre piratas.

Se levantaron, cara a cara, El peli-negro imitaba su estilo de pelea mientras Sanji dependía de una torpe defensa retrocediendo.

Lograron gastar buen tiempo, tanto como para jadear, el oji-azul aportó al drama con su propia sangre; Aunque Law lo evitara, Blackleg se esforzó por recibir cuantas balas perdidas.

 _¡Bravo, un combate autentico!_

Reían de adrenalina, razonablemente pausaban esperando que los interrumpieran, preferiblemente algún guardia a cual arrebatarle las llaves maestras.

…

 _No estaban bien, por supuesto que no_ , desde el principio no veían como darle alta emoción a este acto de desquite tan largo; Ahora que el cocinero estaba por terminar de desangrarse entonces los dos unieron fuerzas cuando el hombre del antifaz bajaba a auxiliar al Vinsmoke.

Mientras el peli-plateado apresuraba el paso, su pegajosa habilidad había alcanzado primero a Blackleg atrapándolo desde abajo, absorbiéndolo y separándolo de su aliado.

El viscoso líquido ardía, por ello era rápido para arrastrar al oji-azul. Law le auxiliaba inclinándose, serviría de vil gancho para que el tez blanca no fuese atraído al fondo. Sanji le abrazo del cuello mientras el cirujano retrocedía de rodillas.

La suave arena entorpecía su esfuerzo, no impedía su desaparición sino estúpidamente se humillaba ante el enemigo.

El hombre golpeaba con su bastón a Trafalgar, quien se estaba terco y rígido, usaba su concentración intentando calmar a Sanji con sus ojos fijos en él, esperaba que su expresión contagiara determinación al aterrorizado príncipe.

-No me dejes, no me sueltes no me dejes ir, Law ¡Law!, no no, _no quiero volver_.-

El capitán de los piratas del corazón era el único a su alcance, este podría ser el último contacto con un amigo por el resto de su maldito destino como Vinsmoke.

El líder del antifaz tomó la cabellera al cirujano empujándolo, Law resistía mientras escuchaba los desesperados ruegos de Sanji que ahora se contradecían.

 _Recordó las amenazas de Vito. -¡No me busquen, vayan al East blue!.-_

¿Por qué su esperanza renunciaba?, ¡Ambos eran integrantes de intimidantes tripulaciones!, ¿Por qué su desaparición tendría que alejarlos aún más?

Trafalgar no relacionaba sus palabras con el deseo de no separarse, aun así ante esa petición el peli-negro no cedería y el Vinsmoke entrelazaba sus propios dedos hasta que sus uñas se encajaron en la piel del cirujano.

Pero la arena… el oro líquido cubrió la cabeza de Blackleg, su aliado arriesgó su propio aire sumergiéndose hasta que esas manos le soltaron.

 **++H++**

-Tienes potencial, cual vas a terminar usando en mi contra,- El líder se estaba de pie con una taza y cuchara jugando con su bebida.

-Te adaptaste al mar…- Menciono tras entender el enfrentamiento contra Trafalgar, -Adiestrarte me hará usar opciones duras para mí y para ti.-

 **Gekka** , o simplemente El "instructor de rebeldes comprometidos", se quitó su antifaz después de encontrar nuevamente al Vinsmoke devuelta en su habitación.

Las cuatro paredes tenían una infinidad de pinturas y fotografías, lucían enmarcadas por diferentes artistas pues variaban en pinceladas y pigmentos.

El arte que Sanji no había prestado atención ahora le atormentaba pues si el hombre le dejaba en Tottoland; probablemente su rostro quedaría en ese muro al igual que otros príncipes y doncellas retratados antes de ser entregados a otros reinos.

El peli-gris dejo caer su taza, por lo que su sirvienta levantó los pedazos para retirarse. Gekka se acercaba mediante el enfermero terminaba con los vendajes del príncipe, le obligaron a tomar cuanta droga necesaria para estabilizarlo.

Quien le curaba influenciaba confianza pues le explicaba cada proceso, pedía que no temiera.

El noble empujó bruscamente al amigable curador, quien parecía que no soportaba que este patrón de secuestro siguiera.

 _Es posible que todo empleado haya sido contratado tal como trajeron a Blackleg._

-Obediencia, ese es nuestro objetivo final. Tu obediencia como esposo, como futuro rey de los ejércitos Germa, como prisionero de la familia de tu establecida pareja.- Se inclinó fijando sus ojos en los del cocinero.

-Comportamiento ininterrumpido.- Lentamente lo dijo frente a la indiferencia de su rehén.

La reunión podría seguir así si Sanji lo dejaba. A mirada fruncida se quitó los algodones que tapaban el sangrado en su nariz.

Ya cargaba con el peso de restringir sus patadas por el bien de dejar ir a salvo a Law y pedirle entre golpes que no fuese él solo quien le buscara la próxima vez.

El rubio levantó la pierna derecha derribando al hombre con su rodilla, el noble se estrelló en el muro a su izquierda. El oscuro caballero no se movió en absoluto, les daba la espalda cuidando únicamente las puertas.

El ojos azules se arrepintió de su esfuerzo pues sudaba frio, su estómago se derrumbó provocando que retrocediera recobrando su aliento al sentarse nuevamente.

-Me quedare tal como estoy, maldito bastardo.- Con un simple "no" bastaría para el malnacido que se levantaba de los escombros, pues fue fácil acabarle.

-¿Nunca pensaste que instruirlos como sumisos no crearía reino débiles?.- Sus métodos denotaban predicciones fáciles de leer.

El peli-gris se rio a carcajadas, hacia tanto que no usaba a gran velocidad sus habilidades, recibió el golpe del rubio pero se protegió con su dulce viscosidad antes de chocar contra el muro.

La adrenalina del momento no solo le dio gracia a ese ataque, si no que le recordaba que el chico era de esos que desprendían _sed de sangre_. Por un momento presentía una sombra de muerte sobre el príncipe, pero se dio cuenta de que el mismo rubio la creaba.

-Sanji, Sanji Vinsmoke, serás mi último reto.- Deseaba tener su bastón en mano, así podría alcanzar a golpear la insolente boca del rubio.

-Imbécil,- Ya no recordaba si alguna vez si el enemigo dijo su nombre. -No tenías que levantarte, puedo escoltarme yo mismo.- Pasó sus propios dedos por su cabello, buscaba a por su camisa.

Blackleg no dejaría que se acercara. No obstante, el temerario idiota tenía su mano como puño por enfrente de él. El peli-gris lucia como si comprobara _si el cocinero mordía;_ cuando eficazmente ya le había atacado.

-Quieto y erguido,- Le ordeno si preguntarle a quien le era leal.

' _Basura de domadores' el rubio giro los ojos, casi se le tornan blancos, no tenía humor para mostrarle respeto._

-Besa mi mano y olvidare **tu primera** falta.- Mostraba piedad pues quería que prosperara, le interesaba profundamente que Sanji aceptara el ala de su sabiduría.

El cocinero se alejó en disgusto, le diría que 'tenía que apreciar las de él', pero la idea le causaba nauseas.

La paciencia de Gekka era de esperarse, su profesión de instructor era firme con ideas retorcidas. Aun así…. "explotó" nuevamente al tomar del cabello al cocinero que se distrajo pensando en lo asqueroso que era besar la mano de un hombre.

El noble adherido la palma de su mano contra la boca y nariz del cocinero, le negaba respirar hasta que sus labios tratasen su mano con respeto más que con gritos y blasfemias. La miel se endureció luciendo como eterno ámbar.

Con cuerdas hechas de la misma viscosidad, Gekka ataba lentamente su cuerpo con el del cocinero. Quería una disculpa muy personal para cuando el príncipe gritara por ayuda, por _su_ ayuda.

El rubio levantó una pierna siendo que con su rodilla impedía acercarse al desgraciado, con sus manos complicaba que el hombre terminara algún nudo.

' _Que Law lo perdone'_ , Sanji susurro disculpándose; esperaba ser un buen jovencito para no complicar la huida del peli-negro, sin embargo si terminaba con esto ahora mismo; los demás empleados serian libres y tanto el rubio como el cirujano saldrían ilesos.

Sanji abrió la boca mordiendo la repugnante piel del abusador.

Parecía que al peli-gris jamás había gritado en dolor pues literalmente ladro en sorpresa. El ojos azules escupió sobre la alfombra pues había saboreado crema humectante, eso suponía.

El hombre simplemente resoplo por la nariz retirándose a la habitación principal pues parecía que el cuarto del Vinsmoke era parte de una extensión para íntimos huéspedes.

 **+++H+++**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
